User blog:ChronosOmega/Brickfair New England 2014
https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7353/14091083306_2ef2ce859e.jpg If you live in the New England area (northern east coast United States), come down this weekened to Brickfair New England, a Lego convention featuring hundreds of people in the community displaying MOCs. There's a Bionicle section set up by BZPower.com, featuring a Karda Nui theme - if you are a BZP member and you bring a Karda Nui themed MOC to display, you can get some cool perks. Here's the location of the convention: Radisson Hotel 700 Elm Street Manchester, New Hampshire The convention is open to the public from 11:00 AM - 4:00 PM EST, on Saturday May 10th to Sunday May 11th, 2014. (If you are signed up to display MOCs, though, you can be there on Thursday May 8th and Friday May 9th too.) Here's a sneak peek of a MOC I'll be displaying at Brickfair New England, which hasn't been seen by anyone... https://farm6.staticflickr.com/5580/14078934981_f2ef2d6638.jpg Faltan, the Blindvolt. I'll also be editing this page with updates as the convention goes on. (Please note that my focus here will probably be on the MOCs and the people I meet, because it is a convention based on Lego creations, not Bionicle storyline - it just so happens that this page is the most convenient way for me to blog, so to speak.) Thursday, May 8th 2014 - Private Day 1 2:15 PM - Still at school, not Brickfair. First things first: today I'm scheduled to play in the Combo-Build game. In this game two random sets are given to all participants, and there's a short amount of time (fifteen minutes if I remember correctly) to make the best MOC you can, using pieces from only those two sets. Everyone gets to keep their sets whether they win or not, so even if you lose it's worth participating. Last year at BFNE 2013 I participated in the Combo-Build. The sets we got were the Exo-Force "Dark Panther" and the Chima set "Crawley's Claw Shredder" (at least I think that's what it was called). Despite the bizarre colors (purple, yellow, and olive green) I managed to build some sort of cave troll thingy, which I was pretty proud of, although I didn't win - I got second or third, though, I think. Looking to improve on that this time. Aside from the Combo-Build, today I'll set up most of my MOCs at the Bionicle table (and a few small ones for the space section, assuming there's a GARC display), and talk to Andrew (AKA Black Six, who runs BZPower) and anyone else I know who's there. 10:00 PM - lolsleeptime I wanted to write a lot here but way too tired hnnng Friday, May 9th 2014 - Private Day 2 7:00 AM - Thursday Recap Alright, I guess I'll use this to go over yesterday's events. Arrived, immediately went to the Combo-Build. The sets were Dark Panther (again...) and some Creator car set called Super Racer. I didn't do too well but it was fun regardless. After that I went off to build some of my contest prizes, including that Lego Movie castle speeder thing from the BZP March flickr contest, with my friend Aidan. This was followed by Trivia (which I forgot to sign up for) and Bingo (which I failed to succeed in)... then Classic Plastic Bricks opened, and I got a nice selection of parts. (Pictures forthcoming, probably this afternoon.) Today I'll be participating in the Dirty Buildster game, which is just like the Combo-Build, except with a bag of totally random parts instead of two sets. Saturday, May 10th 2014 - Public Day 1 9:00 AM - It happened again Yeah, sorry... way too tired last night to write stuff up. I'll try to be better about that today. Anyway, here's Friday in a nutshell: - Arrived at the con. Went to CPB and bought some more stuff. - Participated in the Dirty Buildster game. That's an eventful one so I'll write a separate thing for it. - Fumed. Walked around a bit, talked to some people. Modified some MOCs. - Talked to people more, helped my friend Greg set up his massive army of weird floppy MOCs, and left. Dirty Buildster rant entry coming soon. 10:17 AM - Leaving for BFNE: first public day See you there. Or something like that. 11:00 PM - Day done Yep. Pretty neat. Hung out with Aidan and Greg and Zane and Hinkle Jr. and Dragonbro. (I don't expect any of you to know who any of those people are, which is fine - I can explain later.) Got a prototype Kanohi Mohtrek with inverted colors. Not much else happened, though I got a really nice haul for the day. (I've decided not to show pictures of what I buy just yet - instead I'll do it all at once post-con.) Sunday, May 11th 2014 - Public Day 2 9:30 AM - Recap of Dirty Buildster incident I mentioned that, a few days ago, I participated in a game called Dirty Buildster, in which you're given a container of totally random parts and thirty minutes to make the most creative MOC you can. The actual judge was not present, apparently, so a random person was chosen. That person was Dragonbro'*'. He was instructed to, at the end of the half hour, choose one MOC that he thought should be the winner, based on its creativity and such. I had no idea what to build with my random parts, and the choice of Dragonbro as judge inspired me to create a dragon from the random parts... which actually went pretty well. Dragonbro came over and told me that he liked mine best. That made me quite happy, as I have never won a Brickfair building event. Dragonbro was then told to choose which MOC would be the winner. "Well," he said, "I want to be a fair judge, so I'll pick two MOCs!" "Uh, no, you can only pick one to win, that's..." "Oh it's okay, I'll pick two and then decide which one wins by flipping a coin." He chose my MOC. He chose Mike Ripley's MOC. Mike picked heads, I picked tails. Dragonbro flipped a coin three times. Heads. Heads. I lost. That was disappointing. And highly frustrating. However, it was more or less resolved - Rip is a really nice guy, and understood my frustration with losing unfairly, so he gave me one of the two prize sets - which was, ironically, a dragon. * Dragonbro: A very very talkative guy obsessed with dragons... nice guy, but he's pretty annoying. (Note that Dragonbro is not his real name.) 10:49 PM - Done That was great. Full wrapup post tomorrow probably, along with loot and such. Category:Blog posts